


Coffee Flavored Coffee

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Gibbs brings Abby a pick-me-up.





	Coffee Flavored Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #555 "fancy"

“That’s not caf-pow!” said Abby, taking the insulated cardboard cup.

Gibbs shrugged. “Nope.”

She took a deep breath of the steam. “It smells like fall. What is it?”

“It’s…” he paused, then said carefully, “It’s a skinny soy pumpkin spice chai latte. Said those were your favorite, and it’s the first day they’ve been on sale.”

“They are, and it is, but…” Abby blinked at him. “You always say that coffee should be _coffee_ flavored, and that fancy stuff is just silly.”

“Oh, it’s silly,” Gibbs agreed. “But you like it, so…”

She laughed and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

THE END


End file.
